


I See You

by GloriousShining



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Bobby, Chanbob, M/M, Positive ending, Stalking, Top Chanwoo, bottom Jiwon, dating the stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Jiwon (Bobby) has a stalker, whose identity will be revealed to him in the most unexpected way. Enjoy ~
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Title ~ Steps Behind You

Jiwon tried to take straight steps on the way home. Already 1 p.m, he was coming from a really noisy party with lots of heavy drinks that he couldn't resist. Pants hanging low revealing part of his underwear, and a tank top that highlighted his muscular arms were the only clothes he wore even if it was a cold night. His knees felt weak so he touched his hand on the wall of any building next to him to keep himself from falling. He kept mumbling words that were barely coming out of his mouth, complaining to himself for drinking more than he could take. 

At last he was now outside his apartment. He walked the few stairs up before approaching the main door of the building and pulled the doorknob down. Entering he approached the elevator and as he proceeded to press the button calling it, he heard footsteps from behind him stop. 'Am I being followed', though to himself but soon found himself smiling. It's an apartment, obviously there are so many other people here too.

Another difficult task, trying to press the right floor number when he saw everything double. But he made it, and the elevator started moving while Jiwon decided to lean his head on the elevator wall, keeping himself from feeling more dizzy. Everything was spinning but he couldn't puke to end this, it wasn't coming. As the elevator doors opened he almost jumped out and approached his house door inserting the keys. As he turned the lock open , the sound of heavy footsteps going the stairs up quickly yet steady, echoed in his ears. He ignored and pushed the door open, almost stumbling inside. 

As he entered with drunk steps to his dark apartment , he moved his hand to close the door behind him without looking at it. He felt confused when the door was stopped from closing. He let out a sound in a tired yet surprised tone, and turned to see but before he manages to turn, he felt arms around him stabilizing his upper body. The hold around his arms was strong but not harsh. Jiwon panicked, he was too weak to fight back now and he could barely hold himself from falling. Did he got in trouble with a thief or what:

"Yah, let me go! Who the hell are you"

he weakly spoke angrily and tried to free himself, but it had the result of giving him a bigger headache every time his head moved. As he paused and concentrated on the pain, he was disturbed again by the sound of a door closing. And that was when he felt his body being slightly raised up and leaded to the bedroom. Jiwon got angry again, he tried ordering the other to stop and spread his arms at any direction to hold from anything around him. The intruder had his hands now around his belly to hold him up and easily lead him where he wanted, so Jiwon's arms were free to move:

"Stop, no"

he kept fighting before feeling himself being thrown on the bed, the room was completely dark, but the curtains were open. So as soon as his face touched the bed he tried quickly turning around. This gave him a terrible headache but he had the chance to look at the face of the intruder behind him. Unfortunately for him, the moonlight coming inside from the window wasn't enough to reveal the other's full face. The small light only allowed the side of his eye, mouth and jaw to be slightly seen. Now he was scared, already laying on the bed without his will, even if he had fought against it:

"P-please don't hurt me"

He was laying scared under the intruder who was now above him, with their bodies keeping some distance. The man was on his knees with his hands on each side of Jiwon's face. Jiwon's eyes were filled with fear, he parted his lips in suspense and tried to talk:

"W-who...who are you?"

he kept trembling without wanting. The person above him chuckled and stuck his tongue out before licking his own lips. His eyes never leaving Jiwon's ones as he did so. Suddenly the person above him sat on his lower belly using both of his hands to rip Jiwon's shirt off. He hitched, the sudden action had the result of revealing his athletic upper body. He shut his eyes, leaning his head on the side and let out in an almost silent tone: 

"No..."

the person above him found his chance to place his mouth on his long and well revealed neck, licking and biting it. Jiwon kept his mouth shut not giving the other more pleasure, he wouldn't beg someone who wouldn't stop. He knew it would give the other more satisfaction.

He tried placing his hands on the intruder's chest to push him away, but failed, he had no power left. The other,once he felt satisfied , removed his mouth from Jiwon's neck and approached his ear:

"No one is going to help you"

chills run all over Jiwon's body, and the headache was becoming worse as he needed to take pills to kill the pain. That moment he felt two warm and strong hands touching his pants button and almost rip it off, pulling the zipper and the pants completely off. Jiwon bit his lower lip, shut his eyes tighter and fisted the bedsheets under him. He felt completely helpless for the first time in his life. 

He fisted even tighter the bedsheets under him, when he felt his legs being wide spread, and the intruder started to prepare him. The feeling was different and the pain was becoming unbearable so he let out a deep whine, which had the result of receiving a mocking chuckle from his attacker. What made him open his eyes was that the other pulled his fingers out. Soon he opened his zipper and used his member to slowly fill Jiwon. He couldn't hold his screams anymore so he let it out. Of course this was more enjoyable for the other since no one could help him. So he slowly got fully inside the scared boy under him and enjoyed his loud screams and struggling.

He started to pull out and thrust back in, making the half drunk boy under him scream louder with each thrust. This was for Jiwon too much, it was his first time doing something like this and the person above him sure wasn't gentle. Soon the other started thrusting faster hitting Jiwon's spot that turned his loud screams into loud moans. He then could hear the person above him chuckle, the other knew he could turn Jiwon's screams into moans and he did. 

No matter how much he wanted, Jiwon couldn't stop moaning loudly, damn the feeling was overwhelming. Their sweaty bodies meeting every time the other thrusted in him. The dark room being filled with moonlight, his moans mixed with his attacker's groans, and the skin slapping sound. It was a nightmare that Jiwon was forced to enjoy, and the worst was that the other didn't stop. Not until Jiwon felt he was so tired and held in the same position for so long that he could pass out. Not until he couldn't scream or make any other sound from how much his throat hurt. And not until the other let out all his needs on him. 

Only then he felt the other slowly pull out and his legs straighten again. The warmth of the person leaving him, was followed along with the sound of a zipper. He was breathing fast , and sweating all over his body but couldn't move from how exhausted he was. The other quickly turned around and left the room, soon Jiwon heard the main door also close, so he exhaled in satisfaction, tilting his head on the side and let himself sleep. 

He squished his eyes when he felt the sunlight reach his face, it was already morning. Breathing out from his nose in annoyance before raising his hand to cover his eyes that he was keeping shut. He slowly opened them and the first thing he saw was that there was no blanket on him and his body wasn't covered in pajamas. He panicked, forcing himself to sit on the bed quickly even if it his lower body hurt. His eyes unfocused and the memory of yesterday's event came to his mind. 

'It can't be true' he thought to himself and uncontrollable tears started to fall. He couldn't believe he was used by someone who's face he didn't know. He then harshly wiped his tears away and revealed his teeth in both pain and anger. He slowly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He cried once again when he saw the marks on his neck and all the signs of force used on his body. He then let the water run on him and looked down, letting it help him travel in his thoughts. 

He decided to stay at home for a day. Sitting on the sofa and hugging his knees, with his head resting on them. He still couldn't believe something like this could happen to him. Soon he got distracted from the vibration of his phone. He reached out with his hands , taking his phone from the table in front of him. It was his friends asking him to hang out with them. But Jiwon wasn't in the mood, he didn't give any replay and threw the phone on the other end of the sofa. 

It was getting dark outside, the wind making all the fallen leaves swirl around in the air. Jiwon was checking out of the window. The view was calming. So he then proceeded to go to the kitchen that was connected to the living room and had a huge window too. He wouldn't miss the beautiful view while cooking. Lost in his thoughts he kept cooking when the sound of an income message distracted him. He always kept his phone close, he knew he gets easily carried away. He cleaned his hands on the towel and checked. 

It was a picture of him leaning on the counter, the right now event. Jiwon dropped the phone, panick hitting him. Someone has been watching him. He swallowed hard before leaning down to take the phone back in his hands. He checked once again and noticed the angle of the picture. It was taken through the big kitchen window and there was the sentence 'I missed you' at the bottom of it. Jiwon closed the phone with shaking hands. He wouldn't allow anyone to ruin his calmness or touch him without his permission anymore. So he slowly finished cooking after closing the curtains. 

He didn't know what should he do. The yesterday's party night went hell, he sure today didn't enjoy the food, and even worse he couldn't sleep. The image of what his attacker did to him came to his mind every time he tried to fall asleep. It made his stomach twitch, he touched his belly and the need to puke came strong. Today he felt useless once again but tomorrow he promised it would be a different day. Only with these thoughts he fell asleep. 

In the morning Jiwon almost jumped out of his bed when he heard a loud banging on the door. He rubbed his eyes and walked barefoot to check , nothing. He had imagined it. He exhaled in disappointment and went back to his room and got prepared. The morning waking wasn't good. So he had to make sure the rest of the day isn't the same. Things changed at noon when he noticed someone standing across the street while he was looking out mesmerized by the cool weather, that person was wearing a black hood and a face mask. He looked scary and didn't seem to be standing there by accident. He couldn't figure out who he may be and even his figure didn't seem familiar to him. 

The mysterious person raised his hand up slightly. He was holding a phone and his eyes seemed to be piercing Jiwon. He then turned to look at his phone and started typing with the hand he was holding the phone. Soon Jiwon received a message, he panicked and picked the phone out of his pocket. He had a message from the same number that send him his stalking picture yesterday. The message now said 'Jiwon'. It was him standing outside his window, covered. He touched the counter as he kept looking outside his kitchen window. Trying to hold himself from falling as his legs were shaking, he tried keeping a straight face. 

Soon Jiwon couldn't look at his stalker anymore, so he looked away and hope his attacker would disappear. Few seconds and he turned to see his attacker already slowly turning and leaving. He stayed in the same position and exhaled, tears threatening to fall down. He then patted his face to find his color back and raised his hands up running them through his hair. His mind was stuck , walking from the one side of the living room to the other. The right thing to him was to stay calm and if his attacker comes again, he would simply break his face. He only hoped to keep this mindset for the next time he sees his attacker, if there was a next time. 

The night was calm and the morning wake up was also smooth. It surprised yet reassured him that everything is alright. At noon he got out of the house for the first time after the party. He needed some fresh air and the friends that he met on the street were nice to see them. He chatted, went to a Cafe and bought a cool jacket he had set his eyes on for weeks. Returning home with a happier mood, even if he would rather stay out for longer than go home. Arriving , he swirled the bag with the jacket around his hand and went up the stairs to his apartment. 

At night it started to rain heavily and there was lightning. He checked outside the window, the weather made him forget any worries he had for a moment. He kept the lights off in the house and laid on the bed playing on his phone and enjoying the outside weather. As he was distracted by his action, there was a crack sound like a lock breaking or unlocking, he couldn't figure out. He got up to check with his face full of confusion, maybe it was the lightning sound and nothing else. He kept walking in his socks, really short shorts and a summer shirt towards the living room. He touched the wall and checked on his right the area with the sofa and tv:

"Boom!"

he heard from the door side on his left and he quickly turned to look, losing his color. He saw a face already close to his. He touched the wall behind him with his back as his eyes fell on the open lock. The door was soon closed by the intruder whose attention returned to the scared boy on the wall. He chuckled, Jiwon remembered his chuckle. With heavy steps he started to approach and Jiwon felt he would pass out. He came really close to the scared boy , their noses almost touching. The attacker placed both hands on the wall above Jiwon's head trapping him under his tall body. He exhaled through his nose bringing chills to Jiwon:

"What should I do to you. I marked you, I still see the marks on your sexy neck. But you keep talking to those people. You don't wanna make me angry Jiwon, trust me."

so he was stalking him yesterday noon too, he thought. Jiwon had to think quick to escape. He tried focusing on the attacker's face even if it made him shake in fear, he had to know. The other was tall, he looked younger than him but it was too dark to notice more. As he was checking the other out he noticed him smile. The other found his chance to part his lips and kiss Jiwon in a wet kiss. Jiwon's eyes automatically closed and tried bringing his hands up on the other's chest to push him away breaking the kiss. He screamed:

"F*** YOU!"

the other grabbed his hands and pinned his wrists together holding them with one hand. It was a firm grip and Jiwon could tell the other was stronger. He seemed to have made the other angry:

"MY PLEASURE"

returned the words to Jiwon before turning him so now his back was touching the attacker's chest, his hands still held together with one hand of the other while he used his free hand to grab Jiwon's hipbone and lead him to his room. This time he was using all his power so leading Jiwon to the bedroom and throwing him on it didn't take much effort. 

He undressed him fully, even if Jiwon fought against, before pulling his own zipper down along with his pants but not completely off. He laid above Jiwon and parted his legs before starting to prepare him. This time he didn't prepare him as much as the last time. He then slowly started to enter him and noticed Jiwon stopped struggling that moment. He had closed his eyes and the pleasure was drawn on his face. He was enjoying it, it wasn't his first time anymore, it didn't hurt that much. The attacker chuckled sinisterly:

"I wanted to paint you red, there would be no Jiwon anymore. But I chose differently. I'll make you mine. You complete me"

said the other while thrusting inside Jiwon, soon getting lost in pleasure. The other soon increased the pace and Jiwon moaned uncontrollably. He had closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Without realizing he arched his back, asking for more. The person above was now thrusting harder inside him but it only turned him on even more. As the other was thrusting he approached Jiwon and kissed him on the lips but as he was about to move his lips away again, he was held close by Jiwon's hand on his shoulder:

"What's your name"

asked Jiwon his attacker while being really close to his face. He saw the other was surprised by his sudden brave action. But soon he laughed at him before replying:

"Call me Daddy"

and with that he hugged Jiwon's head and thrusted in him deeper and harder, making the boy under his scream in pain. After the attacker came inside him, he went for a second and a third round before pulling out of Jiwon. He couldn't get enough of the boy under him. 

They were both laying next to each other tired , breathing loudly and sweating. Soon his attacker got up and pulled his pants up before zipping them. Jiwon wanted to stop him, see his face clearly and ask him. Tired of getting used by someone he couldn't clearly see. But the other had disappeared in seconds. 'How am I going to stop this' were his thoughts before falling asleep. 

The next day Jiwon didn't see his attacker. Giving him the chance to think what the right thing to do would be, while knowing that nobody would help an abused young boy. But the so called calmness lasted only one day. When next morning, as Jiwon proceeded to sit in the living room, his loose jacket falling from one shoulder that was revealed through his summer open chest sleeveless shirt he was wearing. That's when the doorbell distracted him. He got up to look through the 'whole'. He saw him, covered with face mask and a cap. Jiwon knew what to do now, and he did.

He opened the door with shaking hands and walked to the kitchen on the left, touching his hands on the counter. The other entered the house with heavy steps. He turned to look at him and the view of Jiwon's back and the revealed shoulder was enough for him. Soon Jiwon turned to look at him:

"Who are you?"

he asked firmly. The other was piercing him with his eyes, before raising his hand up to take his mask off and show his face:

"I'm Chanwoo"

he replied leaving Jiwon speechless. At last he knew the face of the man that entered his house and used him twice. The man that stalked him. But Jiwon had to know:

"That day when I was coming from the party, drunk. How did you know where I was or when would I leave? How long have you been stalking me"

"Five months..."

"Five months! And all this just to cause me pain. Why? Did I look that bad to you?"

"No, not bad...just irresistible"

said Chanwoo with his wide open eyes shining, and smirked. He slowly took heavy steps closer to the older and saw the panic in his eyes. He stood really close to him and brought his hand up to caress Jiwon's cheek:

"Let me have you, I promise to treat you better"

said the younger and Jiwon couldn't hold it, he let his tears fall. He had enough of this crazy situation he couldn't control. So Chanwoo hugged him and his athletic chest felt safe to Jiwon for the first time. The younger was strong and capable for sure. But this time the capability was in favor of Jiwon. Chanwoo touched Jiwon's hair and caressed them while holding him in his embrace to assure him everything would be fine. Soon Chanwoo placed the side of his finger under Jiwon's jaw and slowly raised his head up to meet his teary eyes. The older felt scared again, and the younger gave him a strong look before speaking:

"I'm a psycho that only wants you, and protects you. I fell for you Jiwon. It broke me for 5 months, but not anymore. You complete me."

said Chanwoo and kissed the older. Warm tears fell from Jiwon's eyes once again, and ended on Chanwoo's cheeks. The younger smiled on the kiss and hugged Jiwon tighter. Both having their eyes closed, trusting each other. From that day on, Chanwoo acted like nothing bad happened between them before, keeping a boyfriend behavior towards the older. While Jiwon felt like he wouldn't have to worry about the younger touching him without his will since Chanwoo was his boyfriend now. He traded fear with relationship, to end his sleepless nights. Knowing that he should date only someone he loves, so he told himself to fall in love with Chanwoo. It wouldn't be that hard after giving himself to the younger, also sometimes an overprotective boyfriend turned him on more.

Jiwon could admit the younger looked extremely attractive. Was it his psycho side, was it his determination, something about him made Jiwon want to be with him. While Chanwoo would always take him out when the older wanted to go out for Cafe, buy clothes or drink at night. The younger didn't allow him to talk to many of his friends at first but after Jiwon complained, he was more acceptive yet he stayed close. A cold night, as they were coming home after a bar, Jiwon looked up at his protective boyfriend while leaning in his hug to stay warm:

"Tell me everything is ok."

"You don't trust me."

"Say it, damn it!"

the younger looked deep in his eyes and after a short pause he spoke:

"Everything is ok my Jiwon, you're with me"

that was a part of their relationship Jiwon loved. He knew he wouldn't lose Chanwoo, and the younger knew Jiwon was his.


	2. My Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating a psycho has its effects ;)

Jiwon always liked to take care of himself. Staying in shape, going out so he wouldn't be trapped between walls. And he took good care of his looks too. He had style even if he acted tough. But Chanwoo didn't seem to agree with him, not always. He feared of losing Jiwon by anyone else. Things got worse when the two of them were preparing to go out. Jiwon wore pants ripped until almost near the pockets, a revealing half ripped cool shirt, adding some earrings and a ring.

Chanwoo was sitting on the sofa, fingers tugged together, watching at his boyfriend putting on some perfume. He checked him fully with his eyes, keeping a serious face:

"What? What is it?"

asked Jiwon angrily seeing him through the mirror and moved his head up in a quick move, waiting the younger to talk. Chanwoo got up, and Jiwon straightened his position. The younger turned him around making the older place his elbows on the desk behind him to hold himself:

"Don't make me mark you all over your body and neck, make you unable to hide them"

he said while looking dangerously deep in Jiwon's eyes. The older was listening in shock, eyes wide open and focused on his boyfriend, his lips slightly parted. He soon closed his mouth and swallowed while looking on the side:

"Ok, ok. Let's calm down."

replayed the older calmly while Chanwoo noticed that Jiwon kept his gaze down not daring to look at him again. But soon the older turned to look at him:

"But I'm going at this party, no matter what."

"Why? Is anyone special you wanna see there?"

"You're being ridiculous, you know that?!"

argued Jiwon still not raising his voice but Chanwoo's ironic smile turned into an angry one. He pulled Jiwon by his wrists close to him. And when Jiwon tried to free himself, he failed earning a chuckle from the other:

"Alright, let's not do this, not tonight. We're going to this party happily. No more fights"

said Jiwon and his face brightened when he noticed that he made it. Chanwoo let go of him. He still looked angry but the older knew he was trying to calm down. They slowly got out of the house and headed to the party. Jiwon couldn't stop smiling. 

When they arrived, the place was full and the music was too loud. The people looked so desperate to find a date, or at least this is how Chanwoo thought of them. Jiwon kept smiling to everyone and danced with them. Many of them were behind him too, but they were standing way too close. Chanwoo's eyes popped wide open but tried not to do anything, not wanting more fight with Jiwon. As he kept looking, while sitting near the area with drinks, he noticed the boys around Jiwon to change behavior.

Jiwon was holding a bottle of alcohol while dancing. He slowly started to get drunk while the two boys around him were already drunk. Many people were dancing around, but the younger noticed that the one dancing in front of his lover, was about to kiss him on the neck, while the other one from behind was rubbing his private area on the older's lower back. Chanwoo didn't need to see more to lose all control.

With his eyes wide open, anger ruling his whole body, he took quick steps towards the view. When he got close enough he pulled Jiwon's hair back making him lean his head back and let out noise of pain. The two boys around him took few steps back before leaving, they got terrified by the younger's sudden action. Jiwon turned slowly towards him, still being in his hold. Chanwoo loosen the grip on Jiwon's hair and moved his head on the side signing him to follow him. Jiwon looked confused but did as he was shown. 

He noticed the angry boy entered the bathrooms, and after hesitating for a while, he entered. He regretted his decision immediately, as Chanwoo placed his hand on the older's shoulder and pushed him down on his knees. Jiwon fell without expecting it and the sound of his knees suddenly hitting the floor was enough to understand why he let out a sudden scream of pain while shutting his eyes. Nothing happened, Jiwon slowly opened his eyes as he heard the younger's short laugh. He was on his knees, Chanwoo was uncomfortably close to his face while when he tried to see behind his head, there was a sink preventing to run back:

"Open"

ordered the younger and by the movement of his hips, it was clear that he referred to his zipper:

"Wait, Chanwoo. Why are you suddenly acting like this? We..."

"Shut up! Open"

ordered Chanwoo again, making the older stop talking. With shaking hands he proceeded to unzip his lover's pants, knowing that Chanwoo doesn't only want to have fun. He placed, both of his hands and unbuttoned the younger's pants before proceeding to pull the zipper down along with his pants. He heard the other chuckle once again and a grip on his hair that made his head move right and left before holding him still. Jiwon opened his mouth to breathe in fear and that's when Chanwoo found his chance to shove his hard member inside his mouth. 

Chanwoo was thrusting in his mouth hard enough to make sure Jiwon's head hits back on the sink. He did enjoy the muffled words and cries of pain the older let out , every time Chanwoo thrusted in him. But it only hit the younger with pleasure. Few more thrusts and Chanwoo pulled out as Jiwon ended falling on the floor unconscious. Chanwoo made sure not to finish on him, so no one would suspect anything. He picked unconscious Jiwon up, and walked outside the house of the party with the excuse that the older drunk more than what he could take, he said the same excuse at the Taxi driver too. 

When Jiwon woke up, he slowly started to see, and he could hear Chanwoo talking, faintly:

"If I get bored of you, then you messed up. Don't forget what I first wanted to do to you. Even now, I could leave you unconscious in the midnight at some dangerous streets."

he spoke through his teeth. Once Jiwon started to understand what was happening, he noticed it was still midnight and he was laying in his bed with his lover a few inches from his face:

"You should be thankful..."

"Please, don't be so harsh with me."

his words weak coming out with a shaking voice. He caught the other off guard:

"I...I can't either way. I told you, you complete me. And this why you'll pay."

"Please"

"Hmm, only if you know how much you turn me on when you plead"

said Chanwoo before pulling Jiwon's shirt off. He saw the older was still feeling weak to resist. So he undressed him completely and paused. He looked at his lover's soft skin, his athletic body in the moonlight entering though the window. His beautiful lips, with his hair slightly touching the pillow from being slightly long. Chanwoo placed the back of his fingers in Jiwon's cheek and trailed it tenderly on the soft neck skin before going to his chest and abs, to finally touch his length and pushed his fingers deeper, taking his member in his hand. Jiwon let out a deep groan. Chanwoo eyed him, but saw Jiwon had his eyes still closed from pleasure and pain mixed together. 

He kept working his hand, while and lowered his tone as he spoke:

"You think you can have me chase you. What would you do if let others touch me? Or, don't answer that. I know you wouldn't mind."

"I would...I'd be jealous...I like you Chanwoo. Have trust in me"

tried Jiwon to reply, leaving Chanwoo speechless. The younger let go of him to grab him from his jaw and make him look at him:

"You mean it?"

"Ah, don't press your fingers so hard"

"Answer me!"

screamed the younger while shaking Jiwon's head from his hold on the jaw:

"Yes! Damn it, I love you...I-I mean, you are always there for me"

"You psycho, you're just like me"

said Chanwoo and tried to made Jiwon believe it:

"Now prove it you love me"

"Ok, but, promise to go easy on me"

"I promise nothing, Jiwon. I can't control myself when I'm with you"

replayed the younger and Jiwon had no other choice. Soon Chanwoo felt Jiwon's hand slip through his pants and end up inside his underwear. Jiwon started driving Chanwoo crazy, if it was possible to make him more crazy. Of course he regretted it few minutes later, when Chanwoo started to show a more harsh side. His thrust, his words, even his hold on Jiwon's hip bones were too strong. He knew he would wake up with marks on his lover body and neck, again. And that's what happened. 

In the morning, it was the first time Jiwon woke up determined, no matter how much he feared. When Chanwoo woke up, after preparing, they ate together. Jiwon waited until the younger sits on the sofa to play on his phone. That's when he breathed out deeply before talking:

"Chanwoo..."

he said seriously yet in sad tone, and placed his fingers on the younger's phone to distract him. Chanwoo lowered his phone and returned the serious look back:

"I don't want to be like this forever..."

"Like what?"

"...I don't want to endure so much from you. I don't want to wake up with bruises, I want someone who will be more..."

"You want to break up with me?"

said the younger and he was almost ready to laugh. He didn't manage to hold his laughter longer:

"Hahaha! You can't break up with me. This is a nightmare you'll live forever. Or you can turn it into a dream if you want"

said Chanwoo and jumped up his shoulders for a second. Jiwon was listening to him feeling helpless, he tried to hold his tears before speaking:

"How...how can I turn it into a dream?"

"Well, don't make me jealous. Don't let anyone touch you, mostly two men at the same time. It's like you were laughing at me in my face. And second, you don't have to smile so often and not to everyone"

"...ok..."

replayed Jiwon and the tears he was holding started to fall. Chanwoo immediately hugged him and brought him closer:

"Shh, you'll have to worry about nothing. My precious Jiwon. I'll keep you safe."

said the younger and wiped Jiwon's tears away. He then took him in his arms, with the older's legs around his waist and entered the bedroom. He made love to him, he was as tender as he was asked to be. And for the first time, Jiwon was happy to wake up in Chanwoo's arms. That's why he took a big step towards the life he wanted with the younger, by asking him to see a psychologist. Chanwoo didn't seem to accept it at first, finding any excuse that came to his mind. But his desire for Jiwon was stronger, so he soon accepted.

And it indeed worked. The younger started to become softer, more romantic. He would bring Jiwon flowers, take him in his hug bridal style, and anything the older asked him too. For the first time, Jiwon could look at himself in the mirror and tell, that he's doing a great job. As Chanwoo slowly started to notice his change, that's when he could tell the difference in his old uncontrollable behavior, to his now one.

Jiwon wouldn't describe his relationship as good one, but it definitely was better than it used to. As for the younger, Chanwoo would now see what makes his lover happy and what not. So he made sure to make Jiwon happy, knew this would keep their relationship to last longer, and he didn't miss this chance. 

*Hope you liked it. I know I'm not good at writing fanfics, I just like Chanbob and there's not many stories . Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I lost this fanfic on another page too and it got much love. Hope here is same loved


End file.
